Controlled lighting systems are known. Such systems typically comprise a series of one or more light elements intended to be permanently mounted to a structure, and wherein the power to each light element is supplied from a residential or industrial circuit and controlled from a remote location. The power supplied to each light element is varied to change the amount of light produced by the element as desired.
However, such systems are generally not readily adaptable to power supplied by a battery pack for portability, nor to the requirements imposed upon a portable lighting system for sports and recreational applications. Furthermore, such prior systems tend to be expensive and thus the range of potential applications in which the controlled lighting systems may effectively be employed is limited.
Therefore, it is considered desirable to provide a portable controlled lighting system which obviates or mitigates certain of the disadvantages or problems associated with the stationary controlled lighting systems of the prior art.